


The Project

by L_O_L



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_O_L/pseuds/L_O_L
Summary: This is a voltron fanfic where Keith and Lance are forced to do a project and maybe find that being stuck working together isn’t such a bad thing.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Voltron

**Chapter 1**

“This. Sucks!” Keith said in and un-amused voice. Lance didn’t look pleased ether. Of course they had to be paired together, all the teachers new that they didn’t get along, after all the fights they’d had in the school corridors, so why on earth would the new teacher Mrs. Altea put them together on a class project.

This would mean that lance would have to come to Keith’s house! NO! Keith thought that cannot happen lance could not come over to his house. They would simply only do at Lances or in park or someplace. Lance could not see the tiny flat that he wasn’t supposed have, at 17 Keith legally couldn’t own his own home so he got his foster parents (somehow) to buy the apartment for him he had paid them back as they had agreed, he had to pay for the mortgage, but they would pay for the school fees. Somehow this system worked that way Keith didn’t have to go back into the foster care system, and his foster parents didn’t have to deal with him.

“This has literally been the worst day of school ever” Lance’s words snapped him out of his thoughts, the teacher was explaining how, they only had three weeks to complete the task, so they had to start the activity in this lesson. They were told under no circumstances we’re they to switch partners and if there was a problem to come to her.

The class grumbled as they worked their way towards there allocated partners.

“So, Kogane” Lance sighed eyeing the boy with a black t-shirt, black pants, a cropped red jacket and a mullet “what should we do our project on” he asked with little interest.

“do you really think I care” Keith replied bitterly.

“Well we have to get it done so, you ether help me out and we’ll get it done quickly, or you can be stubborn and it will take us the full time, it’s up to you” Lance replied.

“Who said I was stubborn McClain!” Keith shot back.

“Hay I’m just trying to get the assignment done!” without realizing it both the boy’s voices had raised to a shout.

“Boys, boys please keep your voices down this is a class room, is there a problem here” the teacher asked coming over.

“yes Ms., there is” Lance replied

“And what is it?”

“The fact that I have to be paired up with  _him_ ” Lance said spitting the last word out like it was something vile that should never be in mouths. Keith just glared at him.

“well you see, boys, this is exactly why I put you two together, you argue way to much to be good for you or you’re learning, so I thought that if you got to know each other better, you might argue less” she said patiently. The two boys stared at each other and mumbled some sort of agreement, “good, then there shouldn’t be any more problems form you two then?” She said smiling and turning back to her desk. Keith and lance just stood there, until lance finally spoke up

“So, you wanna work on the project now”

“Ah, yeah sure” Keith replied still a bit stunned by what the teacher had said. They worked thought the lesson awkwardly, both of them doing different task for the project, Keith was researching the information and writing is down while lance was finding ways to make it look neat and fit on the massive poster paper they were given for the project. When the bell finally rung to signal the end of class both males let out a deep sigh, looking at each other in confusion about the strange synchronicity of it.

“so who’s house will we go to work on this pro- “lance didn’t get to finish the sentence because Keith butted in

“YOURS! ah, um, let’s do the project at you place” Keith stumbled over his words trying not to sound to desperate, as to arise questions from Lance, luckily lance didn’t question it.

“um ok? I guess we can do it at mine” Lance said tentatively, unsure about why Keith had insisted they do at his house but brushed it off.

 

Keith grabbed his stuff saying over his shoulder as he backed up his stuff that they could meet up tomorrow to do the project and to meet at the school gates after school had ended. Lance barley got out an ok before Keith fled though the classroom doors.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the clock slowly tick towards the end of the school day. Lance began to pack up his stuff, the bell finally rang and he dashed though the door. He was about to leave the school grounds when he remembered that he had agreed to meet Keith today to work on here stupid project. Let’s waited five minutes for Keith to show up it was just about to lose his patients and walk off on him when the black haired boy finally showed his face.

“uh, you finally got here, took your time didn’t you” Lance said impatiens radiating of his words

“jeez sorry that I take more than two seconds to leave the classroom and get my stuff packed up” Keith replied angrily

“two seconds! more like two hours!” Lance replied forcefully, Keith couldn’t be bothered with this today,

“Fine whatever, where are we going to work on the assignment?” Keith replied seemingly calm. Lance gave him a questioning glance but replied all the same

“My place, I’ll drive” he said walking towards a blue car with two fluffy blue dies hanging from the review mirror, boy did this kid like blue Keith thought getting into the passenger seat.

 

Lance started the engine and the car immediately roared to a start. Driving down the road the car was in an awkward silence. Keith hesitantly turned on the radio, which he immediately regretted, his least favorite song was playing, he was about to turn it off again when Lance began to sing alone to the song with a smile on his face, Keith stared at Lance mouth almost dropping open with disbelief, not only because he hated this song but also because Lance was a _really_  good singer. Lance looked over at Keith and saw his mouth practically dropping open.

“Like my singing, mullet?” Lance asked in an almost flirty voice.

“As if, I was just amazed his you could actually like this nightmare of a song, and your singing made my ears hurt” Keith replied a faint smirk on his lips. Lance put his hand over his heart making a hurt face in an over dramatic way. Keith found himself, surprisingly, chuckling at the action, this earned a grin from Lance.

 

Pulling up outside a seemingly small house he undid his seatbelt and moved to get out.

“um, can you just wait in the car for a minute, I’ll be right back” Lance said with a slight nervous shaking in his voice. Keith nodded, a little worried, why couldn’t he go in with Lance maybe he shouldn’t have invited himself over, he probably should have just suggested going to a park or someplace that wasn’t at either of their houses. Keith suddenly herd yelling coming from... the house? He couldn’t make out what they were saying because it seemed to be in a different language. Not long after lance came walking out head down with his hand on the back of his neck, he got into the car and said shakily without meeting Keith’s eyes

“Uh, um, sorry but it seems we’ll have to do the project somewhere else” he started the car and reversed out of the drive way.

“um, that’s ok we don’t have to do the project at anyone’s house, I know a park that’s close by that we could do it at” Keith said choosing his words carefully. Lance seemed to like the idea because Keith saw a ghost of a smile on his lips when he asked how to get there.

 

“Ugh, great there is still no Wi-Fi, we can’t do anything without the information we need” Keith announced grumpily putting his elbows on the table and resting his head on his hands.

“Ok, well how about we don’t work on the project for a while let’s go grab something to eat, and then we can see if we can find somewhere that has Wi-Fi, hay maybe one the restaurants around here will have Wi-Fi, come on mullet” Lance said dragging Keith along with him to find a good place to stop and prop. After some searching they found a place they both felt looked good. So here they sat, Lance had already ordered, but Keith was still deciding

“Should I have something that’s more an afternoon-tea meal or something that’s more a dinner meal?” Keith asked after five minutes of debating to himself.

“Well I ordered a dinner meal, if that helps” Lance answered

After a minute or two Keith replied

“Actually it does! I know what I want to order now, thanks” once the waiter had returned Keith ordered his meal as well.

While they were waiting for their meal they made mindless chatter, Keith discovered that Lance had quite a big family, he had like 6 brothers or something crazy like that, Keith couldn’t imagine having that many people around you all the time. Lance learned that Keith was in foster care growing up, but lance thought that you had to be in foster care till you were 18, was he still in the system or had he done a runner, he wanted to ask but he also didn’t want to seem noisy and the subject kind of seemed touchy because Keith had changed the subject really fast after revealing the fact. Keith noticed that yes they did have quite a lot of differences, but for every difference they had at least one similarity to counter it, it seemed like Lance wasn’t as bad as he thought. Lance noticed that Keith wasn’t as uptight or grumpy as he was made out to be, he was actually really funny, some of the stories he told were hilarious, Keith traveled a lot when he was younger apparently so he had some great stories to tell.

 

Both boys were a little disappointed when the dinner was over. Keith offered to pay but Lance refused to let him pay claiming that he was supposed to come to his house anyway, Keith still tried to pay but was deflected by Lance every time. At the counter the woman asked if the two were on a date, Lance and Keith just stood there for a second before making it VERY clear that they were not(“not”) on a date. The woman apologized clearly a little embarrassed and the two boys left quickly both faces dusted with red and looking awkward.

They decided to walk down the shops as the sky started to darken, making small talk and laughing as they went, the awkward restaurant moment long since forgotten, (for now) as well as the project.

Lance’s phone buzzed disrupting the conversation

“Oh, that’s my mum, I have to get back” he said apologetically

“Oh ok, we’ll start heading towards your car then” Keith said with a hint of disappointment in voice. So that’s what they did, they surprisingly reached the car quite soon, getting in and heading towards Lance’s house. Once they arrived, it dawned on Lance that Keith never mention how he was getting home.

“Hay, Keith how are you getting home? I can drive you if you want” Lance offered staying in the car even though Keith had already gotten out.

“Oh ah, nah it’s fine I can walk I don’t live that far away” Keith said waving Lance off

“You sure buddy, it seriously wouldn’t be a hassle”

“I said I’m fine, ok!” Keith said a little too aggressive.

“Whoa, ok, chill” Lance said getting out of the car. “Well” he sighed “I’ll see you tomorrow” waving and heading inside. Waving back Keith sighed as well, he hadn’t lied his house wasn’t  _that_ far away only about a... 30-minute walk. Ok so he might have lied a little. Starting the walk back to his house Keith went back over the day, and the dinner, what if the woman at the counter was right. Maybe it had been a date.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rushing out the door for school Keith nearly forgot to lock the door in his rush to make it to school on time. Running through the gates as the bell rang he stumbled into class just in time. Sitting down at his desk Keith signed in relief, glad to not get another detention.

“hay, were you and McClain on a date yesterday” a boy Keith didn’t recognize asked from behind him showing a picture to Keith of the two of them laughing at the restaurant they had gone to.  Keith searched for a response that would convince this boy that they weren’t on a date last night

“w-well n-no we we’re just working on the p-project t-that’s all” Keith spluttered out, feeling his face start to burn. The boy raised an eyebrow

“sure” Keith could tell the boy didn’t mean that and still believed that they had gone on a date last night. Keith tuned his back to the boy and tried to ignore the judging stares everyone was tossing his way, clearly word of the “date night” had gone around the class. _Great_ Keith thought sarcastically just wat he needed people thinking he was dating none other than Lance McClain _._ What a great start to the day.

Meanwhile Lance was totally supporting the date idea just to stir up some trouble telling everyone who asked that it had in fact been date. Lance was a little shocked to find out people had seen them together last night but that soon ware off, Lance assumed Keith would probably deny the fact that they had been on a date. Not to Lances surprise Keith came storming up to him while he sat at the cafeteria about to eat his food, a look of anger on his face, lance couldn’t deny that Keith looked kinda cute when he was mad.

“people are saying that you’re saying that we were on a date last night!” Keith said his voice on the brink of a yelling

“well that’s probably because I did” Lance answered smugly watching Keith face morph into three different emotions in less than a second, first surprised them mad then confused, it was adorable.

“wha? Why?” Keith asked not quite finishing the first word.

“because we were, weren’t we?” lance asked with mocking innocence watching Keith’s face take on an expression between confused and surprised. Lance started to giggle at Keith expression unable to hold it in any longer, which mad Keith’s cute confused emotion appear on his face once more.

“what?” Keith asked seemingly generally confused.

“you’re just so obliviously cute when you’re confused” lance wheezed out from the now full out laughter. Keith’s face went bright red immediately, lance decided that this was definitely the cutest Keith yet.

“w-what did you just say” Keith spluttered out, face still burning

“I said I thought you looked cute, why didn’t you hear me?” Lance said with that same mocking innocence.

At this Keith just full out sprinted away from him.

Lance chuckled and went back to his meal, that was probably cold by now.

Job done, Lance left the scene of the “crime”. Smiling to himself as he walked to class Lance was happy with his achievement and hoped that things would go according to plan.

 

Opening his locker to put his stuff back in his locker from class, Keith didn’t expect to see a note flutter down from his locker. Confusion crossed his face as he bent down to pick it up. Unfolding it he read the note inside which said:

 

_Dear mullet,_

_I Lance McClain are asking formally (and blatantly) you on a date if you say yes he’s my number_ _**** *** ***_ _let me know when you’re free and I’ll make it happen._

_Yours truly_

_Lance ;)_

It took Keith a moment for his mind to fully grasp the idea, the thought crossed his mind that this could be a prank but some part of his mind told him it wasn’t. before he could really understand what he was doing he had already added Lances contact to his phone and sent him a message before the sensible part of his brain kicked in and told him not to. The text said:

_Hey, I’m free on Saturday from 2 onwards if that suits you._ Surprisingly Lance replied straight away:

_wow I didn’t actually think you’d say yes, but yeah that time suits me too. Meet you at the same restaurant we went to last time?_

_yep, fine with me meet you there around 2?_

_sounds great! ttyl ;)_

_wait, what does ttyl stand for?_

_it means: talk to you soon, grandma._

_oh ok, thanks._

Still standing there with his phone in his hand Keith couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. He Keith had just organized a DATE! With LANCE MCCLAIN! His head was still swirly with thoughts and foggy from what had just happened.

 

 

 


End file.
